This invention relates to an electronic chronograph comprising a device for memorizing at least two lapses of time.
It may be useful, particularly in sports competition, to obtain with a chronograph of the above-mentioned type, the difference between two lapses of time or time intervals which are memorized and displayed, by the simple act of pressing a push-button, for example, without being obliged to make a mental arithmetic operation where miscalculations can easy be made.